


“I Know How You Love to Play Games”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Immediately after Musgrave Hall - Molly Hooper's flat.





	“I Know How You Love to Play Games”

Sherlock has only one thing on his mind on reaching London; more crucial than attending to Baker Street or helping the police with their enquiries. He has to see Molly.

He tracks her down, not at Bart’s, but at home in her little flat. It is of course familiar to him. He remembers being holed up here after the fall, in Molly’s ‘spare’ room, waiting for Mycroft to spirit him out of the country. The last place anyone would have thought of looking.

He dreads the conversation and half hopes Molly isn’t in. He has some inkling of what he must have put her through, as he has come to realise, he’s not immune to unrequited love himself.

Molly, when she answers the door is surprisingly chipper. After listening quietly to his stumbling explanation, she offers him coffee while her cat kneads his legs.

“I didn’t understand at first; I know how you love to play games, and you are often cruel.  But I know you well enough to recognise when something isn’t right. I could tell by your voice.

“To be honest, although it was incredibly painful, saying the words out loud was cathartic” she pauses and then adds “You should try it sometime”

After Sherlock leaves, Molly reaches for her phone – _time to move on_ she thinks, checking Bumble.

**Author's Note:**

> Bumble is a women-led dating app and a gift to the 221B ficlet writer!


End file.
